Plane excuses.
Another story made. Hope you enjoy it! Clemont, Bonnie, Meyer @TV Tokyo Opal, Delilah, Kyla, Lucille, Clemont's Vaporeon @Snow Pawprint Summary The Stewart family is planning to have a nice, long, three-week family summer vacation in Hawaii. All the pets are excited to have their owners returning home with gifts and pictures. However, all except one, that is. Delilah the german shepherd had been scared of plane trips ever since her former master got killed in a plane crash, when they realized that most of the trips they did are by plane and realized that they're going to Hawaii BY PLANE, she becomes even more anxious and also determined to make Clemont cancel the trip. Will the family go on vacation anyway or will Delilah be able to make them give up from going to Hawaii? Characters Major characters Delilah Clemont Bonnie Minor characters Opal Meyer Lucille Kyla Clemont's Bunnelby Clemont's Dedenne Clemont's Vaporeon Story "Oh big brother! I'm so excited that tomorrow we are going to Hawaii!!!!" cheered Bonnie as they left their bags near the door. "De-ne-ne!!" agreed Dedenne. "I'm glad you love the idea Bonnie." laughed Clemont. "And better, our hotel will have a big pool with one of those big slides that you get to go around and around like a rollercoaster. And it'll be near the beach." He was by far so excited that he didn't even get scared at saying the word 'rollercoaster'. "Yeah!" giggled Bonnie. Opal, who was on the other side of the living room, laughed at seeing her master and her brother cheering. "What are you laughing about?" asked Delilah through the communicator device. "Well, Bonnie and Clemont are excited that they'll go on a trip to Hawaii." replied Opal. "And like the other trips that they went, they go by plane." "Wait... plane?" asked Delilah. "Opal! And you weren't doing anything about it?!" "Of course not." replied Opal. "I mean, what's the big deal?" "Ugh... My former master died in a plane crash Opal! Remember?" barked Delilah, fur bristling in panic. "Ooooh!" chorused Opal. "But what's the big deal Delilah? They did this many times and nothing happened to them yet." "Yeah, yet! But something will happen to them! And we'll never get to see them again!" growled Delilah. "Oh, Opal! This is awful! We have to stop them!" "But why? Bonnie had been waiting her whole life to go to Hawaii. And if we make them something to change their minds, Bonnie will be sad." "Better sad than not getting to see us again." said Delilah. "I need to make them give up from the trip." She goes up to Clemont, who was reading a magazine. Bonnie had left to go upstairs to play. "Clemont, you're going to Hawaii tomorrow, right?" asked Delilah. "Yup! And we're going by plane." said Clemont. "Um..." Delilah fidgeted a little at the word 'plane'. "Clemont, what if Pokémon trainers come into your gym?" "Clembot will take care of them." replied Clemont. "But what if a storm will start and you guys will still be on the plane?" continued Delilah. "Delilah, i checked the weather this morning, and it said that tomorrow it'll be a sunny day." said Clemont. "But what if Opal wants Bonnie to take her to the park?" "Delilah! It's not the first time that we'll get to go by plane. Opal got used to it for a long time. And besides, even if she wants to go to the park, Ash is gonna be with you and he'll take you guys to the park." "But what if Bonnie gets sick?" "I examined her this morning and there's no chances of her to get sick by tomorrow." "But what if-" "Enough Delilah! We're gonna be fine being three weeks away from you! Now get out and do something!" scolded Clemont, clearly irritated with Delilah asking him so many questions. Delilah groaned and walked off. "Delilah, it's not gonna be bad." assured Opal calmly. "Of course it will!" barked Delilah. "They're going on a trip, when something bad will happen to them! I don't understand why are you so calm about this Opal, something might disrupt their trip, or they might need to do an emergency here, or... or..." "Don't say that." said Opal. "I'm calm because it's not their first airplane trip. And besides, most of the flights they have are peaceful and fun. And even if they don't have the news nearby, Meyer can always feel the weather in his bones." Delilah turned her head from Opal. Then, she runs off. Opal shrugs and keeps on playing with her tennis ball she got as a pup. "What am i gonna do?" asked Delilah to herself. "If something happens to their plane, i'll never get to see them again!" Then, she looks at the bags near the door. She decided that if she hides the luggage, they might take a while to look for them, and when they see, they lost their flight. So she grabs the bags one by one and puts them inside the supply closet. Then, she closes the door and walks off. What she didn't count, was that Bunnelby and Vaporeon were watching her do it. "Bunnel..." Bunnelby shook his head. So he goes to the supply closet and uses Vaporeon to reach the handle. Then, they take off the bags and put them back near the door. "Vap vaporeon!" chirped Vaporeon as he follows Bunnelby, who leaves the living room. Delilah returns to the living room a few minutes later only to find the bags out of the supply closet. "What?! I thought i just hid them in the closet!" barked Delilah. As she was about to repeat the process, she was tackled by Vaporeon. "OW! Vaporeon, what was that for?!" "Vap vap vaporeon vap!" scolded Vaporeon. Then, Clemont comes into the room. "What's going on here?!" "Vap vaporeon vap vap vaporeon!" replied Vaporeon as he said that Delilah was trying to hide the bags in the supply closet. Delilah knew what he was talking about. "No Clemont! He's lying! He tackled me for no reason! Do not believe him, this liar eevelution!" she barked defensively. "Delilah, you know that Vaporeon would never lie to me!" said Clemont. Delilah flinched, knowing that he has a point. "The truth Delilah, now!" "*sigh* Okay okay..." sighed Delilah. "So, you guys went travelling by plane many times. And when i realized that, and that you guys were going on vacation by plane, i got scared because my old owner died in a plane crash, and i didn't want the same thing happen to you guys." "So that's why you were asking me those questions earlier." said Clemont as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Delilah, were you making excuses for us to stay home when there's going to be some beautiful days in Hawaii this week?!" "No..." said Delilah as she flinched when she saw Vaporeon glaring at her. "Um... y-yes..." "Delilah, you can't just give our hopes up. Bonnie had been waiting the whole month to go on Hawaii!" lectured Clemont. "Yes, but, but i don't want anything happening to you guys!" whined Delilah. "That is no excuse to try to make us give up from having a wondeful vacation and you know that Delilah!" lectured Clemont. "I'm going to let it fly this time, but the next time, if you dare try to stop us from going to have a family trip, you'll be losing your TV privileges for the rest of the week. Do i make myself clear?!" "*sigh* Yes Clemont." sighed Delilah. The Next Day Delilah wakes up, and found out that the bags were gone. "Oh no!" she said. She then hears the car driving out of the driveway. "Oh no! They're leaving!" she barked, before running up to the door that leads to the garage, only to find out that it was locked. Then, she runs up to the front door, only to find it locked too, and the same thing with the kitchen door that leads to the backyard. She runs up to the window and sees the car getting out before leaving the house completely as the garage door slowly closed. "Bonnie!" she called out as she scratched the window while the garage door was still closing. "Think twice!" Bonnie sighed as she looked at the tablet device in which the security cameras from the house will watch her pets. And noticed Delilah scratching the window and calling out for her. "Poor Delilah." she sighed. "I know. But i'm sure we'll be okay." assured Clemont. "Ash will be coming later to pick them up. I left one of my gate keys on the mailbox and one of my door keys under the welcome mat." "Good." said Bonnie. "It'll be okay Bonnie. We did this too many times." said Lucille as she sat in the front seat. "Your sister is right. I'm sure that Delilah will get used to it, now that she realized what we actually do." assured Meyer while he was driving. "I hope so." said Bonnie. Back with Delilah, she kept scratching until the garage door closed. "Oh no no no!" she barked. Kyla runs downstairs. "What's wrong Delilah?!" asked the hamster. "Bonnie, Clemont, Lucille, and Meyer, they all left for vacation!" panicked Delilah. "I know! Isn't that exciting?!" cheered Kyla. "No it's not! Something will happen to them during the trip, and we'll never get to see them again!" panicked Delilah, before running up to the door and tries to headbutt her, but nothing worked. "Delilah stop!" shouted Kyla. "I know that you're scared and panicked, but being freaked out won't work! You might end up fainting!" That quickly got Delilah to calm down. "Yeah, you're right..." she said. And ever since then, she doesn't freak out about the family's plane trips anymore. -End- Category:Fanfics Category:Stewart family fanfics Category:Fanfics focusing on Delilah